Strength in Fire
by Marmite Jones
Summary: Post Book 3. As Korra's recovery begins, Mako makes a decision to travel to the fire nation and become a true master of fire bending. This story will follow Mako's journey, returning to a half recovered Korra and some changes he didn't expect to find in Republic City. Korra doesn't need a savior, but Mako will try anyway.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or anything etc etc.

Prologue

Republic City Police Headquarters; Three days after Jinora's mastery ceremony:

The training room was always quiet as shift change came around. Mako preferred the quiet these days. He'd nearly lost her, but that didn't matter anymore. He didn't matter anymore. He hadn't been able to protect her, or Bolin, or any of them. Isn't that why he'd become a goddamn cop in the first place?

His anger manifested in a long spiral of flame that echoed from his fist. He'd been at it for hours, trying to develop new techniques, new forms that would make him stronger. Sure, he could bend Lightening, but most firebenders could nowadays. He needed an advantage. He needed one so he wasn't so useless anymore. A little voice in his head told him to find Tenzin, talk his problems out but it was crushed by the louder voice of his mind. _Don't be so selfish, all of them have bigger wounds to deal with than you._

"Kid, why the hell are you still here two hours after shift?" The unmistakable gruffness that was Lin Beifong came right at him out of nowhere. His leg fumbling and his arc of flame fizzling out. He growled and turned his head, his anger firing towards her. "Training, what the hell does it matter to you?" He didn't have to time to with anything but a roll as the earth bender flung two training discs straight at him. "What the-" another two forced him to jump up and forwards, his legs splitting as he did a frontwards flip, two large arcs of fire slamming down around Lin.

Her reply was a cable spinning out and around his wrist, slamming him into the wall. He roared and threw a couple of more out of control and wild swings of fire left him pinned by one arm, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Feeling better punk?" Lin released him, watching his form slump to his knees. She could see his age all very suddenly. 18, so young and in well over his head. She grabbed a water bottle from the training room stores and threw it to him, glad he at least bothered to catch it.

"I'm sorry Chief." He looked up, surprised at the softening of her features as she pulled a chair and sat in front of him. Propping her elbows on her knee's. She saw a lot of herself in Mako, and also saw him repeating a lot of the same mistakes.

"You're not the first rookie to blow up at me, but you are the first that I'll let get away with it. Considering." She didn't need to say what she was taking into consideration, they both knew it was too obvious. "Talk punk."

"It's- It's nothing Chief. I was just stressed, tough first week as a detective you know?" He shrugged as he spoke, but she drowned him in a Beifong glare, between that and the urge to let it out, he spoke again. "I miss her. I miss Korra. There's nothing I can to help her right now, because being around her makes my head swim. Bolin's a lava bender, and that's incredible. Asami can kick most any benders ass without trying and a 13 year old just became a master airbender. Meanwhile I'm unable to do anything other than nearly blow myself up using Lightning. My firebendings not even that good, I used to be able to help, contribute, but now I can't and its driving me up the wall." His voice had gotten loud and louder, and he couldn't help but wonder when he'd stood up and started waving his arms around like a lunatic. Lin's smirk only angered him more.

"First off kid, you're a damn probending champion, thereby, a fantastic Bender. You're also the youngest detective in my force, ever. You've still got a ways to go. As for the Korra thing, she's hurting right now. If you've got love to give her kid, go give it to her. She'll need it." She took a breath and sighed, rubbing her temple. Muttering under her breath. "Can't believe I'm going to say this." She looked back up at him. "Take some time off. I want you to spend as much time as nessecary with Korra, then you're going to the fire nation. You're going to find Lord Zuko, or his daughter and speak with them. You want to be stornger as a firebender? They're the people to talk too." She stood up, holding out her hand. "Your badge." He handed it over with ease. She opened to it and made a few gestures at the silver and gold emblem, watcing it morph. "This will get you pretty much anywhere. It's a special forces badge. Now go, and tell no one this old Lionwhale did this for you." She left the room muttering something about rookies and Mako looked down at the badge.

He'd had moments of clarity before, but this felt different. His fingers tightened around it and he grabbed his uniform jacket off the railing. He had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Ring of Fire

Mako ran his hand through his hair. This conversation was not going as planned.

"So you're just gonna leave, goddamnit Mako, you're running off when I-She, WE need you." Bolin was shoving with him back into the wall at this point. Trying to keep his voice down in the thinly walled air temple corridors.

"Not for a week or two yet Bo'.." He'd explained his reasons and he knew his brother understood, but he still hadn't been happy about it. Asami had stood the whole time in quiet indifference, until now.

"This is for her isn't it? You think you need to be stronger, to protect her? Us?" Mako looked down and away. Neither of them saying a word. "Fine, but you're not allowed to come back until you **are **stronger." She had closed the gap, punctuation the words with poking his chest.

"Got it." They all took a moment, collected themselves and entered the dining room. Korra and Tenzin were quietly sat at one end of the room, Pema and the children at another. Asami and Bolin took up positions in the middle while Mako approached Tenzin and Korra. If he weren't well versed in controlling his emotions outwardly, he'd be shaking. He didn't want her to think he was abandoning them, her. He sat down next to her, her eyes downcast still, a vague nod from Tenzin as the silence continued on with the innane chatter of children from the other end of the table.

It was now or never.

"I'm going away for a while, in a couple of weeks." He paused, no reaction, she didn't move a single muscle, but Tenzin looked visibly enraged, only just managing to contain any words. He appeared to be waiting for Mako to continue. "Nothing can come close to what you went through Korra, nothing, but if the airbenders are going to help, then so am I." Tenzin calmed slightly, the threat in his eyes lessening as he again waited. Korra still hadn't reacted, Mako didn't know if that scared him more than the sadness or rage he had hoped for. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. None of them were children any more, he had to be open about this, for both their sakes. "I'm scared. I could barely stop that waterbender, I could barely help Bolin and I couldn't even help you. Until I can, I'm deadweight around here." Tenzin looked about to speak, but Korra's hand moved, visbily shaking it wrapped around Mako's.

Tenzin's voice was the next to enter the quiet conversation they were maintaining. "You don't need to run from this Mako. We need you here." A sad smile crossed Korra's lips as she heard him. Her eyes gently closing. She may have lost something, but not her understanding of Mako. She knew. He could feel it.

"I'm not going yet. I'm staying here for a few weeks, then I'm heading to the fire nation. I'm going to ask Lord Zuko to train me. It's time I mastered my element, probending and street-bending have only got me so far. I'm lucky I can even bend lightning without hurting myself." Korra's eyes, usually so bright, so fierce, shifted up to Mako's golden ones as she spoke, her voice was so soft Mako felt his heart beat with each word.

"I'm tired, my room, please." Mako could only nod and move to the back of the chair. Ignoring the room's looks as he wheeled her out into the corridor, round the corner and into her own room. Within a moment, without her asking, he had gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. He was about to remove himself when her hand, shaking, curled into his shirt. "Please, just, lie down." He obliged, carefully and softly lowering himself next to her. She struggled for a moment, making herself as comfy as she could againt his side, her head on his chest. "You don't have to go for me. I dont want you to do that for me." Her voice was still quiet, yet he could hear the fear in her voice. He paused, choosing his words.

"I know. I know." He gently played with her hair. They were breaking so many rules, most of which they had laid themselves. He drew in a breath. "Do you want me to stay here?" He felt her nod ever so slightly. "Then I'll stay here while you sleep. I'll handle Tenzin." She relaxed, obviously more tense than he had realized.

"I understand why you want to be stronger.." Her voice was quiet as she drifted off, and he knew she did, because he understood that's exactly what she wanted as well. He'd come back stronger, and no matter how she had recovered in his absence, he'd help her be stronger too, just as she had done for him in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just takin' them for a joy ride. Thanks for the positive feedback guys, it means a lot. I'm not real good at regular updates, so please bear with me. The more love I get, the quicker I update, its a thing.

Mako had his eyes closed, but sleep alluded him. He was anxious, but settled enough by Korra's soft and quiet sleep that it didn't bother him. He managed not to startle when he heard the paper door slide open, and heard Tenzin's quiet grunt in surprise at the sight. He half expected the old airbender to madly demand he left the room, and maybe he would have, if not for his wifes words.

"Cover them up and leave them be Tenzin, they both need this. Would you have had someone drag you from me?" Her voice was soft and calm, full of love and understanding. He could almost see Tenzin relax in his minds eye.

"Sometimes, I'm sure I'm married a goddess." There was a moment of silence when he assumed Tenzin kissed his wife, then the sound of footsteps, a blanket being unfolded and gently placed atop the pair. Mako felt Korra stir and gently opened his eyes, meeting Tenzin's. The look he received filled him with something he couldn't describe. The airbenders face was soft, a gentle smile on his face before he placed a hand on Mako's free shoulder and nodded his thanks.

A heavier pair of footsteps approached the door, the smell of the sea filling the room. Tonraq. Mako stiffened slightly, aware that he may not be as understanding as Tenzin. The airbender seemed to know this too, turning to face the man, but when they both got a good look at Tonraq, they were both surprised.

"Thank you lad. I'm glad she's with one she loves." His voice seemed to make Korra go rigid, then relax far more than Mako had expected, he could almost think she was awake. "I'll take it from here Tenzin, you have my thanks." Even at a whisper, his voice held the gravitas of a chief, of a father.

Mako's eyes followed Tonraq as he took a bag from his pack, placed it on the ground and approached the bed. He kissed Korra's head, then to Mako's surprise, gently ran a hand through the firebenders hair. "Get some sleep son, I'll take the next watch." Mako had to fight back his emotions, the whole day apparently catching up with him. He drifted off almost immediately.

Tonraq paused, wishing he had one of this image devices to capture the moment. He had known from the moment he'd seen Korra and Mako together they would be inseperable. The boy held himself the way he had around Senna in his youth, desperately trying to be open and full of emotion, while still hard and strong. Korra had the good sense to laugh that off, where her mother had not.

He sat on the chair on the far side of the room, pulling his legs into a meditative pose before nodding to Tenzin and Pema, who stood embraced at the door. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn the mans eyes were full of tears as the door slid shut.

Korra awoke slowly, she always did these days. Her first thoughts were the smell of burnt wood and amber eyes. For a moment she thought she was dreaming before she felt the heartbeat of her apparent human blanket. Mako had curled himself protectively around her in his sleep. The voice that came from across the room startled her, its owner pleased to see a shade of embarrasment and a look so purely _Korra _on her face.

"He stayed awake for hours before I arrived. Quite the protective instinct in that one. I like him." Tonraq let a knowing smile slip onto his face at Korra's blush.

"Dad I.." She couldn't explain, but his eyes said she didn't need too. She'd always been like that with him, able to communicate without words. It settled her back into Mako. Her back was too him, her head on his arm and the other around her waist. Both clothed, and under the blanket. She would've been too warm if not for the comfort it gave her.

"We should probably get up at some point." Mako's eyes werent open, and his breathing hadn't changed, but he was apparently awake and it startled a hollow laugh out of Korra. She pulled the arm that was under the blanket tighter around herself as Tonraq stood.

"I'm going to see if anyone else is awake before I get a little sleep myself." Tonraq approached the bed, kissed her head and gave a stern look over her shoulder. "It's your watch kid. Take care of my daughter, or you'll be a block of ice before anyone knows your missing." Korra would've found the whole exchange hilarious if not for her current state. She smiled instead, trying to show the emotion she felt as Tonraq left the room.

"Thank you for staying. You didn't have too." Her throat felt dry, but she felt the need to say it. Mako's low rumble of a laugh echoed through her ribs, sending her head into a light dizzy feeling. Her body felt light suddenly. She'd missed the moments like this.

"I know I didn't, I wanted to. Remember that, no matter what." _I love you_. He didn't say it, he didn't need too, and it would insult her, make her feel like he stayed because she needed it and he didn't. "Woulda taken more than your dad to make me move." She smiled, a genuine one, even if he couldn't see it. This was what she wanted, what she needed right now.

"I'm glad, I'm just.." She closed her eyes and let out a content murmur, deciding that whoever was awake at this time could wait, they were fine, just the two of them.

"Yeah, me too." She felt his kiss against her head, and that, for another hour or so, was all she felt.

A/N: So I'm aware this wasn't much in way of plot movement or anything but I felt I needed to make my verion of their relationship and the others view of it clear before we moved on. Mako will be headin' out soon, but not before him and Korra are on steady ground and he's okay with leaving her in the hands of others. If you've ever been in love, you'll get what I'm talking about.


End file.
